Tu Paries ?
by Shikamaru27
Summary: C'est leur dernière année à Poudlard. Blaise et Draco parient. Le temps file comme de l'eau entre les doigts. Tout ça pour une histoire de caleçon. Les choses acquises le restent-elles éternellement? HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire est déjà terminée, elle comporte 5 chapitres (voir 4 chapitres et un épilogue). Je ne sais jamais quel rating mettre (d'ailleurs si quelqu'un pouvait m'éclairer !), sachez qu'il y a des relations sexuelles entre personnes du même sexe.

Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et les personnages sont à J.K Rowling.

Enjoy !

CHAPTER 1

Un épais tapis de neige recouvrait tout l'Angleterre depuis bientôt une semaine. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur le château qui surplombait une colline. Quiconque serait passé par là aurait trouvé le paysage magique, enchanteur. Et pour cause …

Il faisait toujours froid dans les cachots de Poudlard. Mais pas dans la salle commune des Serpentard, où une étrange chaleur persistait. Des cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient les tables et le sol. Des banderoles décoraient les murs. Les déchets se bousculaient sur le tapis. Certains dormaient, ici et là.

Tout prêtait à penser qu'une grosse fête venait de s'achever. Il restait seulement deux survivants, avachis près du feu, à même le sol.

Ils semblaient plongés dans une grande réflexion, et étaient comme fascinés par le feu. Ce fût un certain blond qui prit la parole, d'une voix endormie et traînante :

« Je suis sûr qu'il porte des caleçons. »

« T'as tout faux mon mignon, lui son truc c'est les boxers moulants, c'est écrit sur sa tête de Super Héros. »

« Blaise, je t'assure que si tu oses m'appeler comme ça de nouveau je te fais avaler de l'huile fraîchement recueillie sur la tête de Rogue. Et puis tu as tort. Les Gryffondors portent tous des caleçons. »

« Le mien porte des boxers. Et Harry aussi. Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien, Rogue ? »

« Il porte des caleçons, c'est certain. J'apprécie Severus, cela n'empêche qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un nouveau shampoing. »

« Boxer je te dis. »

« Caleçon. »

« Merde, Boxer. »

« T'es tête de mule Blaise, c'est pas croyable. Tu paries qu'Harry porte des caleçons? »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, qui, d'entre nous, se nomme Mal foi ici ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Le court silence qui suivit la réplique de Malfoy permit à Blaise de prendre un air affligé et de rouler les yeux avant de reprendre :

« Le perdant devra porter l'uniforme de Gryffondor une journée. »

« Et faire un devoir de potion pour l'autre. »

« Et embrasser une fille. »

« Quelle horreur. Marché conclu. »

« Marché conclu. Tu as déjà perdu, Draco. »

C'est sur une poignée de main que le pari se scella. Les deux amis continuèrent leur contemplation du feu pendant un long moment. Draco parti finalement à la recherche d'un fond de bouteille, _pour rester éveillé_. Il trouva une bouteille de Firewhisky à peine entamée, avec ça, ils n'étaient pas couchés.

Alors ils burent. Ils discutèrent aussi, l'alcool délie les langues paraît-il. Eux n'avaient plus rien à se cacher, mais étaient plus bavard ainsi. Draco parla de son père, de sa solitude. Blaise parla de Ron, et du balai qu'il rêvait de s'offrir. Et ils burent de nouveau.

La bouteille se finissait petit à petit, et parti rapidement rejoindre les autres en roulant sur le sol de pierre froide.

« Et toi Blaise, boxer ou caleçon ? »

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas. »

« Ca fait si longtemps… J'ai la mémoire courte tu sais… Je pourrais peut être venir vérifier ? »

« Dray, c'est fini tout ça, j'ai Ron maintenant … »

« Mais les Gryffondors n'y connaissent rien en sexe … Avoue. »

Tout en parlant, Draco était venu se poser sur son ami, et ondulait innocemment des hanches sur lui. Il se mordillait les lèvres d'incertitude et lui jetait un regard implorant. Le problème avec Draco, c'était qu'on avait beau savoir qu'il jouait effrontément la comédie, il était impossible de lui résister.

Quelques instants plus tard seulement, Blaise retournait la situation pour dominer le blond, et l'embrassait sauvagement.

Et Blaise exécuta la demande de Draco. Il ne lui fit pas l'amour, il le baisa, sauvagement. A même le sol.

Au dernier coup de rein, au cri de jouissance de Draco, Blaise su qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Comme chaque fois.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il faisait froid. Très froid.

Par réflexe, Draco tenta de remonter la couverture sur son ventre. Etrangement, il n'y en avait pas.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir sa salle commune plongée dans un lourd brouillard. Son torse était nu, collé à la pierre froide. _D'où le froid…_

Le brouillard s'échappait peu à peu. Ses idées étaient plus claires.

Les évènements de la veille restaient confus dans son esprit, il ne parvenait pas à se remémorer de tout ce qui avait construit sa soirée.

Quelques bribes de souvenirs lui vinrent, mais il ne pouvait pas les remettre dans l'ordre.

C'est là qu'il se rappela.

Blaise.

En tournant la tête il le vit, il dormait à quelques pauvres centimètres de son visage. Il devait être en plein rêve, car il murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles et son sommeil était agité. Tant mieux, Draco avait ainsi le temps de se doucher et de réfléchir un peu avant de lui faire face.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu cette scène des centaines de fois. Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé aux côtés de Blaise cette année ? Beaucoup de fois. Beaucoup trop.

Toutes ces excuses gênées, ces longs silences qui fissuraient peu à peu leur amitié. Il regrettait tellement.

De perdre, chaque fois, le contrôle de lui même. De s'éloigner de Blaise un peu plus à chaque fois. Tout ça, uniquement pour le sexe. Pour ces quelques minutes d'extase où il ne savait plus qui il était, où il pouvait se permettre de rêver qu'il était avec un autre.

Avec _lui_.

Lui qui ? Il ne savait pas. Celui qui peuplait ses pensées et ses rêves. Celui qu'il rencontrerait un jour pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Celui qui n'existait peut être pas en fin de compte.

Le temps filait, il pouvait entendre des éclats de voix venant des dortoirs, les Serpentards se réveillaient.

Il se releva, sa tête lui rappelant douloureusement qu'il avait trop bu hier.

Il alla prendre quelques affaires dans son dortoir et parti vite se laver à la salle de bain des préfets. Il avait besoin de calme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'eau chaude coulait lentement sur son corps. De la mousse aux senteurs divines emplissait peu à peu le bain. Un courant d'eau flattait les courbes de son corps, semblait les caresser.

Il se sentait paisible, prêt à réfléchir calmement.

Blaise allait lui en vouloir à mort car, par sa faute, il avait trompé Ron de nouveau. Draco s'en voulait énormément pour ça. C'était tellement égoïste de sa part.

Il savait que, quand Blaise avait un peu bu, il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Et lui en profitait éhontément à chaque fois, en sachant parfaitement que cela pourrait mettre en péril la relation de son ami.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais porté le rouquin dans son cœur auparavant, mais Blaise l'aimait vraiment, alors il avait appris à l'accepter_. _

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si il voulait vraiment Blaise. Blaise était magnifique, il le reconnaissait, mais il n'était pas à l'aise dans ces bras. Il se sentait au mauvais endroit, un peu perdu. Comme s'il s'était trompé de chemin.

Comme avec tous ces amants en fin de compte. Il n'était jamais bien.

Il choisissait souvent Blaise grâce à ses yeux. Des yeux vert, profonds. Débordants d'émotion. C'était rare chez les Serpentards. La plupart d'entre eux avaient un regard presque vide d'émotion. Ils portaient un masque, une carapace pour se protéger des autres.

Mais pas Blaise. Blaise se fichait bien du regard que les autres maisons portaient sur lui. Il se fichait bien de ne pas être l'incarnation de Salazar. Et c'est pour ça que, étrangement, ceux des autres maisons l'aimaient bien.

Blaise avait des amis chez Serdaigle, chez Gryffondor.

Il avait des gens autour de lui, sur qui il pouvait compter. Et puis il avait Ron.

Ron le parfait Gryffondor, l'ami fidèle, l'amant fougueux. Un peu bébête, mais toujours là quand il le faut. Et puis assez canon quand même, il fallait bien l'avouer_._

C'était étrange leur relation. Draco n'avait rien vu venir. Il croyait que Blaise lui appartenait, en quelque sorte, et du jour au lendemain il l'avait vu fricoter avec le préfet des Gryffondors. Bien sûr, Blaise ne lui avait jamais appartenu. Car Draco ne l'avait jamais aimé, ne lui avait jamais fait de promesses.

Il l'aimait à l'horizontale, ça oui. Mais Blaise méritait tellement mieux…

Il commencer à accepter vraiment cette relation, qui faisait le bonheur de Blaise. Il commençait même à apprécier Ron, c'est pour dire.

Ron n'était pas comme ils étaient eux, à Serpentard. Il était joyeux, pétillant. Vivant.

Depuis quelques temps, Draco discutait plus sérieusement avec Ron. Derrière ce côté d'insouciance et de joie de vivre, il se cachait aussi une autre personne. Qui savait que tout n'était pas si facile.

Alors oui, il appréciait Ron, même si ça lui écorchait sérieusement la bouche de l'avouer.

C'est là qu'il se rappela du pari qu'il avait fait la veille.

Merlin, il avait parié qu'il embrasserait une fille … Quelle atrocité, comment avait-il pu ? !

Il se surprit à espérer sérieusement que Harry porte des caleçons.

Harry… Draco ne comprenait pas. Le Sauveur était sorti avec Ginny pendant près de six mois, ils filaient le parfait amour jusqu'à ce que Harry la largué un matin, un simple matin comme tous les autres, sans donner de raisons. Depuis, il passait toutes ses nuits dans les bras de divers amants et amantes.

Mais tout cela, pourquoi exactement ?

Déjà Harry était gay, c'était certain ! Il suffisait de voir comment il regardait les corps des autres hommes dans les vestiaires de Quidditch pour s'en apercevoir. Alors pourquoi couchait-il avec des femmes ? Et puis Harry était plutôt du genre Gryffondor, débordant d'amour et de romantisme, alors ce qu'il faisait depuis quelques mois les laissait perplexes. Quelque chose devait leur échapper.

Pourquoi lui, Draco Malfoy, s'intéressait tellement a la vie de l'Insignifiant Harry Potter ?

Il préférait ne pas trop réfléchir à ce sujet. Il avait assez de choses à penser comme cela !

La première, comment savoir s'il portait des boxers ou des caleçons ?

La réponse semblait tellement évidente …

Il fallait demander à Ron !

Il sortit rapidement de son bain, et s'enroula dans une serviette très moelleuse. Il s'habilla, se sécha les cheveux, et parti a la recherche de Ron, en courant à travers les long couloir de Poudlard.

Etrangement, l'école était vide.

Effectivement, il était presque une heure. Les étudiants devaient être en train de manger dans la Grande Salle. Il ne pensait pas être resté tant de temps dans le bain.

L'idée d'affronter Blaise ne lui plaisant pas trop, il décida de passer aux cuisines, il commençait à avoir faim. Le repas prendrait bientôt fin, et il pourrait voir Ron pour qu'il lui dise que, oui, il avait entièrement raison, Harry portait des caleçons et il n'aurait pas à embrasser une fille_. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Roooon ! »

Le rouquin ne l'avait pas entendu, il était en train de rire avec ses deux éternels compagnons, Granger et Harry. Draco se mit à courir pour le rattraper :

« Ron ! »

« Moi même. »

« Tu pourrais venir deux p'tites minutes, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. »

Draco se surprit à rougir en prononçant ces mots. Harry le scrutait de ses grands yeux verts, ce qui le déstabilisait au plus haut point.

« J'arrive, continuez sans moi, je vous rejoints au terrain de Quidditch ! »

Draco entra dans une salle vide, il n'aurait pas apprécié que quelques oreilles indiscrètes l'entendent demander a Ron la nature des sous vêtements du survivant !

« Ca va Draco ? »

« Oui, oui, très bien … »

Il avait oublié un tas de détails concernant ce face a face. Premièrement il avait couché avec son copain la veille. Il se mit à rougir légèrement en pensant à ça. Et puis cette question était relativement gênante quand même…

« Bon, Ron je vais pas tourner autour du pot. »

« Vas-y, je t'en pris. »

« Quel genre de sous vêtements porte Harry ? »

Et Ron se mit à rire. A rire encore et encore. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de drôle ?

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Non rien, (éclat de rire) c'est juste que (visage qui vire au violet) … En fait, Harry ne (larmes qui coulent à flot) … »

« Ron, j'ai pas toute la journée là… »

« Hé bien figure toi que nous n'avons jamais vu les sous vêtements de Harry. »

Ca, c'était la meilleure de l'année. Ron, le meilleur ami d'Harry depuis bientôt sept années ne l'avait jamais vu en caleçon. Parce qu'il portait des caleçons, c'était certain.

« Il est si pudique que ça ? »

« Non, il n'est vraiment pas pudique, au contraire, c'est juste que … Oui si, il est atrocement pudique. »

Il avait du louper une étape. Ou Ron déglinguait complètement. Enfin, ne nous attardons pas sur le cas de Ron, il semblait un peu dérangé aujourd'hui, il trouverait bien quelqu'un d'autre…

« Okay, bon hé bien je vais te laisser rejoindre tes amis ! A la prochaine. »

Alors comme ça il était avancé … Il déambulait à présent dans les couloirs, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider.

« Finnigan ! »

« Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

« Finnigan, j'ai juste une petite question à te poser, je te jure que mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises ! »

« Alors ça, on n'a pas tous les jours sous la main un Malfoy avec de bonnes intentions ! Alors oui, je suis tout ouï. »

« Bon voilà, ça va te paraître idiot mais… Sais tu si Harry porte des boxers ou des caleçons ? »

« Si Harry porte des … »

Et il explosa de rire. Draco du attendre dix bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne se calme. Il répéta alors sa question :

« Alors ? Caleçon ? Boxer ? »

Et Finnigan reparti dans sa crise. _Ces Gryffondors sont vraiment trop cons…_

Et ainsi, Draco questionna Thomas, Londubat, et même Granger, mais il n'obtint rien. Seulement des éclats de rire. Autant dire qu'il était sérieusement énervé par ces petits cons de Gryffy seulement capables de rire comme des baleines.

Il y avait passé l'après midi et n'avait obtenu aucun résultat. C'était franchement navrant.

S'il y avait bien un truc que Draco détestait, c'était de rester sur un échec. Il lui fallait un plan. Son cerveau était en pleine ébullition.

Il fallait aller à la source du problème.

C'est alors qu'un plan machiavélique et Serpentardesque naquit dans son esprit.

Il fallait qu'il aille vérifier sur Harry lui même.

Il était un véritable génie !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après quelques heures de réflexion intense, un plan infaillible était sur pieds :

1- Infiltrer la salle commune des Gryffondors en utilisant un simple sort de camouflage ;

2- Se réfugier dans le dortoir de Harry en toute discrétion ;

3- Attendre patiemment qu'il daigne enlever son pantalon ;

4- Repartir quand il aura vu qu'il portait en effet des caleçons.

Le plan était parfait, il pourrait même l'effectuer ce soir. C'était même une très bonne idée d'y aller dès maintenant, il serait ainsi débarrassé de ce problème de dessous.

Il réfléchissait déjà à quelle fille Blaise pourrait bien embrasser.

Une Poufsouffle serait géniale. Une jolie petite Poufsouffle qui tomberait folle amoureuse de lui et qui ne lui lâcherait plus la grappe avant de longues années.

Ou peut-être une Serpentarde. Car elle lui réserverait une vengeance atroce en apprenant la tromperie. Une vengeance lente et douloureuse. Ca, ce serait parfait.

Remarque, une Gryffondore emportée par la fougue pourrait lui faire très mal. Il serait peut être ridiculisé devant toute l'école, et aurait toute la maison de Gryffondor contre lui. Vraiment excellent.

Va pour la Gryffondore. Avec un peu de chances, Ron serait vachement jaloux en plus …

Bon, ce n'était pas tout mais il devait se préparer. Dans une demi heure tout au plus il serait dans la salle commune des rouges et or.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, le décor est posé.

La suite sous peu ! (tout dépend de vous ! huhu)

J'espère que ça vous a plu et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes (n'hésitez pas à me corriger !).

_Shikamaru27 (12/01/09)_


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Résumé Rapide : Draco pense que Harry porte des caleçon, Blaise opte pour le boxer : ils ont parié. Draco tente de pénétrer la chambre d'Harry pour savoir. (En gros quoi.)

CHAPITRE 2

Un Malfoy déteste attendre, c'est bien connu. Alors qu'est ce qu'il fichait là depuis près d'un quart d'heure ? Il attendait qu'un foutu lion daigne sortir son petit museau de la salle commune.

Ah, enfin. Après une éternité, le portait de la grosse vache pivota, laissant un Gryffondor sortir, et permettant au Serpentard de rentrer.

Salazar, tout ce rouge… Et tout ce doré… Ca lui fichait un de ces mal de crâne !

Heureusement il n'aurait pas à attendre Potter, il était déjà là, installé sur une table, en train de se faire engueuler par Hermione.

Enfin, il fallait tout de même qu'il attende qu'Harry monte se coucher ! Mais il était déjà tard, il ne tarderait pas. Normalement.

Effectivement, peu de temps après, Harry se mit à bailler, et monta dans son dortoir. Pardon, dans sa chambre individuelle, qu'il avait depuis le début de l'année. Draco le suivit.

Peu de temps après, ils pénétraient tous deux dans la chambre, et Harry fermai la porte à clef.

C'est là que Draco se rendit compte de tous les détails qu'il avait oublié. Par exemple, comment allait-il sortir de la chambre ? Une fois Harry rentré, la porte resterait fermée jusqu'au lendemain.

Merde.

Il interrompit ses pensées car la situation devenait intéressante. Harry avait enlevé sa robe, et déboutonnait à présent sa chemise.

Pas mal foutu le mec.

Arg, mais c'était Harry-Roi-Des-Gryffis quand même, il retirait tout de suite ce qu'il venait de penser !

Mais quand même. Ce dos…Les omoplates, la chute des reins. Cette peau mate. Tout était tellement… parfait.

Draco se frappa la tête. C'est Harry, merde. Qui déboutonne son pantalon, la situation devenait encore plus intéressante.

Le pantalon glissait. La naissance de ses fesses apparaissait. Puis ses fesses. Puis ses jambes.

Putain, pas de caleçon. Pas de boxer non plus. Il était nu sous son jean, le con.

Ces enfoirés de Gryffondors l'avaient bien eu.

Quand même, joli petit derrière.

Draco perdait son pari. Remarque, Blaise le perdait aussi. Mais quand même.

Harry s'éloigna vers sa salle de bain. Personnelle aussi, voyez-vous. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, toujours nu. Mais dans l'autre sens. Enfin de l'autre côté. Comment dire…

Petit derrière, mais devant relativement gros. Foutrement gros même.

Harry s'allongea et se coucha. Et là, Draco commença à se demander comment il allait faire pour dormir.

« Tu comptes dormir ici, Draco ? »

Putain. Capté. Carrément repéré. Et zut de flûte de Salazar.

Pari de merde. Soirée de merde. Potter de merde.

« Draco, ça ne sert a rien de ne pas répondre, je te vois. Ce n'est pas ton minable sort de camouflage qui va me tromper. Tu comptes dormir ici ? Je ne te conseille franchement pas le sol, mais il y a de la place pour deux dans mon lit si tu veux. »

Comment ça, sort minable ? Il avait toujours marché jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Et Harry qui l'invitait dans son lit. Seulement par gentillesse ? Si ce n'était pas Potter, il prendrait ça comme des avances…

« Draco, tu es ridicule là. Viens te coucher. Ou je viens te chercher. »

Okay, il était ridicule. Il se leva. Se coucha à côté de Harry. Mécaniquement. Et, putain, Harry était nu. Il avait oublié ce détail.

« Draco, tu ne vas pas dormir habillé quand même ? Déshabille toi. »

Et il s'exécuta, mécaniquement. Garda le boxer, tout de même.

« Aller, bonne nuit blondinet. »

« Hey, je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Ah, tu parles, enfin ! »

Cela lui avait échappé.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais enlever ton sort de camouflage. De toutes manières, je te vois. Et tu vas te fatiguer inutilement. »

« Non, je préfère comme ça. Bonne nuit.»

Et Harry éteignit la lumière.

« Tu dors, Draco ? »

« Oui »

Harry eut un soupir de mécontentement.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas dans mes plans. »

« Et bien, c'est dans les miens. »

Prends ça dans tes dents, magnifique Gryffondor royalement bien foutu ! Heu, saleté de Gryffi ridicule, plutôt.

« Hey, ne crois pas que je vais te loger gratuitement ! Et puis fais attention, tu risques de changer rapidement d'avis, blondinet. »

Sur ce, Harry monta sur le blond, bloquant son corps de ses genoux, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

Draco tenta la résistance.

Il se débattu une seconde au moins. Il est bon de savoir qu'Harry est très très très musclé et qu'il était complètement impossible pour Draco de se dégager. Oui madame, complètement impossible.

Et puis… Se laisser dominer par Potter… Pourquoi pas ?

Ils s'embrassaient tantôt doucement, tantôt plus sauvagement.

Draco renversa la situation et passa au dessus de Harry. Il frottait lassivement son érection contre celle de Harry, et ce seul frottement le faisait gémir comme rarement.

Harry le caressait, le léchait dans le cou, lui suçait la peau.

Lui murmura à l'oreille « Fais-moi rêver, Draco ».

Alors Draco ôta son boxer. Frotta son sexe contre celui d'Harry. Peau contre peau.

Harry ne tenait plus, lui disait de le prendre, maintenant, qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Malheureusement pour lui, le serpent était d'humeur joueuse. Il continuait son manège, léchait le corps d'Harry, prenait son sexe avec ses mains, le torturait. Un Malfoy se devait de mener la danse.

Mais quand Harry commença à lui chuchoter des choses en Fourchelangue, Draco ne tint plus.

Il retourna Harry et le pénétra brutalement. Et Harry cria. Draco faisait des aller et retour, et sortait entièrement de Harry à chaque fois pour le repénétrer plus profondément encore.

Harry gémissait, se retenait de crier et mordait l'oreiller. Draco était totalement essoufflé, il griffait le ventre d'Harry en caressant son sexe.

Ils crièrent presque, en un même ensemble, Draco s'enleva de Harry, et ils retombèrent, l'un sur l'autre.

Draco bascula à côté de lui. Harry le prit dans ses bras. Et ils s'endormirent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin. C'était un dimanche. Il fit attention en se levant, de ne pas réveiller Harry.

Il quitta sa chambre, sa salle commune, sans laisser un mot. Comme un voleur. Un vrai lâche.

Un vrai Serpentard.

Harry se réveilla peu de temps après. Seul. Il avait parié que Draco disparaitrait pendant la nuit. Même s'il avait espéré le contraire. Mais Draco était un lâche, et ce n'était pas nouveau.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il n'est pas dans les mœurs d'un Serpentards d'annuler un pari. Ils décidèrent donc qu'ils l'avaient tous les deux perdu.

Blaise et Draco durent donc se faire mutuellement leurs devoirs de potion.

Porter tous deux l'uniforme de Gryffondor. Ce qui en étonna plus d'un.

Embrasser une fille. Après avoir dû la charmer.

Draco ne vivait plus. Il était hanté par cette nuit avec Potter. Qu'est-ce qui leur avait prit ? Pourquoi se comporter ainsi l'un avec l'autre ?

Il revivait chacune des caresses, et ressentait toujours le goût de Harry sur ses lèvres.

Il n'avait parlé à personne de cette nuit. Harry avait fait de même.

Harry arrêta de coucher avec n'importe qui.

Et, au fil des mois, à force de faire abstraction, de tenter d'oublier, ils crûrent à un songe. Plus ils y pensaient, plus ils se rendaient à l'évidence : tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Ils devaient avoir rêvé.

La vie reprit son cours. Après l'hiver, vînt le printemps. Poudlard revivait.

La fin de l'année arrivait au pas de course. La fin de leur scolarité.

Draco était plutôt heureux de quitter Poudlard. Gagner son indépendance. Tourner une page.

Seule une chose le perturbait : cette nuit avec Harry. Mise entre parenthèses. Laissée en suspense.

Il hésitait. Il aurait aimé retourner dans la chambre d'Harry. Se faire découvrir de nouveau. Revivre le souffle erratique du brun contre son épaule.

Mais son orgueil le lui interdisait. Il préférait attendre un quelconque signe d'Harry, sachant qu'il ne viendrait sans doute jamais.

Un matin, il eut l'idée de donner un petit coup de pouce au destin.

Il parla à Blaise de sa nuit avec Harry. Lui disant, au passage, que depuis tous les autres hommes lui paraissaient fades. Qu'il n'avait flirté avec personne depuis des mois. Qu'il revivait cette nuit chaque jour.

Il précisa à Blaise qu'il ne fallait absolument pas que Ron, et surtout qu'Harry soient au courant.

Ainsi, Draco était quasiment certain que Blaise le répèterait à Ron. Avec le temps, il commençait à comprendre son fonctionnement.

Ron le répèterait à Harry.

Et peut être qu'Harry tenterait quelque chose. Si il partageait ses sentiments.

Bien que Draco n'éprouve évidemment absolument aucun sentiment à l'égard de Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco dû attendre une semaine. Une putain de semaine de doutes.

Peut-être que son plan avait échoué ? Et si Harry se foutait de lui comme de sa dernière robe ?

Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, confortablement installé dans sa salle commune, une magnifique chouette blanche vienne lui apporter une lettre.

_Draco, c'est vrai ce que l'on m'a dit sur toi ?_

_Harry._

Enfin. Cette lettre qu'il avait tant attendue. Ce signe de vie de Harry.

Cette seule question idiote suffit à le rendre heureux.

_Harry, si tu veux que je te réponde, il faudrait peut-être que tu me dises ce que l'on t'a dit sur moi._

_Draco._

Draco n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup avant d'avoir la réponse.

_Que tu étais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un._

_Harry._

L'information n'avait pas l'air d'avoir très bien circulé. Draco n'était pas amoureux de Harry. Il avait juste établi ce plan pour… Pourquoi au juste ?

Pour coucher de nouveau avec Harry ? Oui, c'était cela.

Simplement pour coucher avec lui.

_As-tu déjà vu un Malfoy amoureux ? Et en quoi cela t'intéresse ?_

_Draco._

C'était peut être un peu sec. Enfin, de toute façon, la lettre était déjà partie. Il imaginait Harry froncer les sourcils, et lui répondre à la hâte sur un morceau de parchemin.

_J'avais sûrement omis tout cela. Un Malfoy est un mec qui baise juste pour dominer, c'est ça ? Désolé pour le dérangement, passe une bonne nuit._

_J'ai tout de même appris que tu n'avais pas oublié cette nuit que l'on a passé ensembles… Est-ce seulement une histoire de cul et de domination ?_

_Harry._

Et merde. Le plan n'était peut être pas assez réfléchi, une fois de plus. Draco allait vraiment finir par devenir la honte de sa famille. Si ce n'était déjà fait.

_Merci de la belle opinion que tu as de moi. Et pour dire vrai, la domination n'était pas, je pense, la clé de cette nuit là._

_Draco._

Draco était en train de se vendre, et il le savait. Il tremblait, les yeux fixés sur le feu, attendant le hibou. Il failli déchirer la lettre d'empressement lorsqu'elle arriva, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

_Je sais qu'il est tard, mais il serait peut être mieux de se parler en face à face non ? Je serais à la salle sur demande dans dix minutes. Je t'attends._

_Harry._

Sans réfléchir, Draco couru presque pour rejoindre Harry. Il était trop impatient. Il dévala des dizaines de couloirs et d'escaliers pour arriver essoufflé, quelques minutes à peine plus tard, devant la salle sur demande.

Lorsqu'il entra, Harry l'attendait. Assis sur un lit. La pièce était plutôt sympathique. Seulement, les murs étaient couverts de dessins de Draco nu, dans toutes les positions possibles.

Devant son expression ahurie, Harry rougit.

« Sympa la déco, non ? Je pensais à toi en passant la porte, et … J'ai réessayé plusieurs fois mais la pièce restait la même alors… Désolé, si tu veux, je peux…»

Une seule idée tournait en boucle dans la tête de Draco : Harry me veut, et est assis sur un lit.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, quelques instants plus tard et trois mètres parcourus, ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, couchés l'un sur l'autre.

Bien sûr que cela, de nouveau, ne rimait à rien. Bien sûr qu'ils feraient mieux de parler plutôt que de se laisser aller.

Mais les lèvres d'Harry mêlées aux siennes lui criaient le contraire.

Il y aurait un face à face un jour, c'était inévitable.

Des mots devraient sortir, des vérités être dites.

Mais pour le moment, seul comptait le corps d'Harry plaqué contre le sien.

Ooooooooooooooooo

La suite bientôt !

Votre avis compte beaucoup, pensez à laisser un petit commentaire, juste pour que je sache si des gens suivent l'histoire !

(Presque) Bientôt les vacances !

Bizous_

_20/01/09_


	3. Chapter 3

Que dire… C'est la suite.

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, c'est toujours un HPDM et donc toujours une relation homosexuelle.

Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 3.**

Ils s'échangeaient de plus en plus de lettres. Seulement pour se donner rendez-vous.

Ils se voyaient de plus en plus, couchaient ensembles dans une salle sur demande couverte de tableaux de Draco nu.

Ils s'endormaient ensembles, chaque nuit, à bout de force. Et chaque matin, Harry se réveillait seul dans le lit.

Et la fin de l'année qui arrivait à grands pas.

Personne n'était au courant de cette pseudo relation.

A force de se voir, de s'aimer en cachette, les sentiments de Draco pour Harry grandissaient de jour en jour.

Il rêvait tout le temps de cet élément modificateur, de cette chose qui changerait sa relation avec Harry. Qui la ferait devenir plus réelle.

Draco avait besoin de confiance, de choses matérielles pour le rassurer.

Harry pourrait décider de tout arrêter du jour au lendemain. Et Draco ne pourrait même pas lui en vouloir.

Il n'avait confiance que lorsque Harry était à ses côtés. Que lorsqu'il gémissait son nom à son oreille. Le reste du temps, la jalousie le dévorait alors qu'il le voyait rire avec ses amis.

Que se passerait-il à la fin de l'année ? Ils ne se verraient jamais plus ? Il restait à peine plus d'un mois…

Le compte à rebours était lancé, et Draco comptait bien profiter de chaque seconde de ses derniers instants aux côtés de Harry.

Il était intimement persuadé qu'il comptait au moins un peu pour Harry. Et si Harry ne faisait rien pour les rapprocher, il fallait que lui fasse quelque chose. Il devait provoquer sa réaction. Et pour cela, il avait un nouveau plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco embrassait Théodore à pleine bouche, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Devant la salle d'Histoire de la magie, juste à côté d'Harry qui faisait mine de ne rien voir.

Le soir, il envoya la lettre devenue habituelle.

_Dix heures. Préviens moi si tu ne peux pas._

_Draco._

Comme d'habitude, il couru comme un fou tout au long des couloirs pour rejoindre Harry.

Il comprit que son plan avait marché à la seconde où il pénétra la Salle sur Demande. Les murs étaient couverts de scènes de torture, avec Draco et Théodore dans le rôle du martyr. Il s'accorda un sourire victorieux.

« Léger changement d'ambiance à ce que je vois. Cela ne m'excite pas tellement à vrai dire… »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il le fixait juste d'un air de dédain profond.

Au bout de ce qu'il sembla à Draco une éternité, Harry se leva et l'embrassa passionnément. Il lui murmurait à l'oreille.

« Tu n'es qu'à moi Draco. Tu m'appartiens. Je te tuerais si tu recommences. Je tuerais Nott. Tu es à moi. Rien qu'à moi.»

En frottant son corps contre le sien. Et Draco souriait contre ses lèvres.

« Je suis à toi Harry. Je t'appartiens. Corps et âme. »

Harry arrêta de l'embrasser et s'éloigna un peu pour le dévisager.

« Tu as dit corps et âme Draco. Je me fous de ton corps. M'appartiens-tu cœur et âme ? »

Et Draco le prit dans ses bras. L'embrassa et le serra plus fort que jamais.

« Je t'appartiens cœur, corps et âme Harry. »

Ce soir là, plus que jamais, ils firent l'amour. Ils étaient heureux, plus confiants que jamais et les dessins sur les murs disparaissaient peu à peu.

Ils atteignirent l'orgasme. Demain était un autre jour.

Ils s'endormirent enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et Harry serrait Draco à en mourir pour ne plus jamais qu'il parte.

Lorsque le blond se réveilla, le soleil inondait la pièce. Il se demanda un instant si la lumière de la Salle sur Demande était réelle ou factice, mais il reporta bien vite son attention sur Harry. Il était tellement beau, endormi. Draco regretta de n'être jamais resté tant de temps.

Harry commençait à remuer. Il se réveillait.

Draco aurait dû être heureux. Mais quelque chose clochait. Il prit tout à coup peur. Peur de la réaction d'Harry, peur de la gêne. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry attendait de lui, exactement ?

Il était tellement plus facile de s'aimer la nuit.

Leur amour, ainsi révélé au grand jour, lui faisait peur. Il en arrivait presque à avoir honte des choses qu'il avait faites, des mots qu'il avait prononcés la veille.

Il devait partir.

« Ouah, Draco. C'est rare que tu restes. Je dirais même que c'est la première fois. »

Il était trop tard pour partir.

Draco était assis sur le lit, raide comme un piquet, et incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Les yeux fixes, grands ouverts.

«Draco, il faut toujours que tu compliques tout. Allonge toi un peu. »

Il s'allongea.

Harry le prit dans ses bras. Et tous les problèmes de Draco s'évaporèrent à ce seul contact. La peau de Harry contre la sienne, son souffle mêlé au sien. Il n'y avait que cela. Il était à lui. Entièrement à lui.

Tout semblait si facile, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Harry. Il n'y avait plus Gryffondor, plus Serpentard. Plus le regard des autres, l'intolérence, l'incompréhension. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

« Putain, Draco, on est quel jour ? »

« J'sais pas. On s'en fout. Rallonge toi Harry. »

Il se rallongea mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il restèrent ainsi quelques instants.

« Draco, c'est lundi »

« Et alors ? »

« Poudlard, l'école, les cours, tout ça ça te dit quelque chose ? Je pense qu'on devrait être en cours de potion depuis environ une heure… »

« Et merde ! »

Ils se levèrent en vitesse, s'habillèrent et arrivèrent devant les cachots en un temps record.

« Harry, on peut pas entrer en même temps. Ca va paraître louche. Je rentre, attends cinq minutes et rentre. »

« Draco t'es parano, ils vont se rendre compte de rien du tout. Mais si t'y tiens, je vois pas pourquoi ce serait toi qui rentrerais le premier. »

« T'es un vrai gamin Harry, je rentre en premier discrètement, personne ne me remarque et il n'y a pas de problèmes. »

« Je pense être plus discret que toi. Rogue doit flipper depuis le début de l'heure, imagine s'il était arrivé un problème à Malfoy son chouchou ! Ton arrivée ne passera pas inaperçu !»

« Ta gueule Potter. Toi, quand tu rentres dans une pièce, tous les Gryffys sont à genoux : regardez, l'homme qui a vaincu tu-sais-qui ! »

« Parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas Malfoy, ça ne te va pas. Putain, t'as vraiment pas changé en fait. »

Sur ce, Harry ouvrit en grand la porte des cachots.

« Potter, encore en retard, cela ne m'é… Malfoy ? Avec Potter, et en retard ? Je …Entrez tous les deux, venez au premier rang. J'enlève 40 points à Gryffondor et 10 à Serpentard. »

« Mais Mons… »

« Tu en veux plus ? Alors tais toi. »

Harry balança son sac sur la table et rumina dans son coin pendant toute l'heure. Ron et Hermione chuchotaient derrière lui. Draco avait peut être raison, ils n'avaient pas fait leur arrivée dans la dentelle…

Harry fut le premier hors de la salle lorsque sonna la fin de l'heure.

« Harry ! »

Harry accéléra, sans se retourner, mais Hermione lui couru après et parvint à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Bonjour Harry, ça va ? Très bien moi aussi, il fait beau hein, ben oui l'été arrive, on… »

« C'est bon Hermione, désolé. C'est l'autre imbécile qui… »

Arg, il en avait trop dit. C'était vraiment une matinée de merde.

« L'autre imbécile qui … ? »

« Malfoy. Qui m'a énervé. »

De toute façon, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'Hermione soit déjà au courant. Cette fille était trop maligne pour son propre bien.

« Ah. C'est pour ça que vous êtes tous les deux arrivés en retard ? »

« Ne fais pas la fille qui n'a pas déjà tout compris Hermy. J'ai dormi avec lui cette nuit, on s'est réveillé à la bourre, et on s'est engueulé pour un truc complètement con juste devant la salle de potion. »

« Ouah, tu dors avec lui maintenant ?! »

« Hermy, fais pas comme si. Tu sais déjà tout. »

« Oui, mais je préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui me le dise. »

Ils arrivaient à la Grande Salle. Harry n'avait pas croisé Draco. Il lui manquait déjà, et il regrettait ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais il avait ce besoin constant de le contredire.

Et pourtant, combien il l'aimait…

Tout était compliqué avec Draco. Leur relation était tellement instable. Elle menaçait de lâcher à tout moment.

Son humeur jouait au yoyo et dépendait seulement de Draco. Il pouvait passer des larmes au rire pour un simple sourire. Des rires aux larmes pour un simple de ses mots.

L'après-midi passa comme un rêve. Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, et ne vit pas le temps passer. Il envoya le soir même une lettre à Draco.

_Cher Draco,_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Par les raisons qui me poussent à écrire cette lettre peut être. Mes doutes, mes peurs. Je doute de toi. De moi. J'ai peur de nous._

_Où allons nous ? Et jusqu'à quand ?_

_Je m'excuse aussi pour tout à l'heure. Je ne m'explique pas ce besoin que j'ai d'être toujours en désaccord avec toi. Tu a raison, j'ai agis comme un gamin, et tout le monde doit à présent se douter quelque chose pour nous deux._

_Je suis désolé._

_Tout pourrait être tellement beau entre nous. Peut être ferions nous mieux d'arrêter dès maintenant ? J'ai peur de nous détruire peu à peu._

_Comme tu vois, je doute de tout. Je suis confiant la nuit, à tes côtés, le reste est totalement flou._

_Mais je tiens à toi Draco, et j'ai peur de te perdre._

_Tout ce que j'ai écrit est contradictoire. Je ne sais que penser._

_Bonne nuit._

_Harry._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre. Harry errait dans les couloirs pendant l'heure du repas, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Pssst Harry ! A ta gauche ! »

Draco tira Harry par la manche dans un recoin du château. Il le bloqua contre le mur et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'il le lâcha, Harry souriait pauvrement en fixant le sol.

« Salut Draco. »

« Harry, regarde moi. Tu as des cernes atroces. »

« Je t'emmerde. »

« Si cela peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas dormi non plus. J'ai pas mal réfléchi… Et je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé de solution miracle. Mais je te propose quelque chose. On sort réellement ensembles ou on arrête tout. »

Il avait dit la fin de sa phrase tellement rapidement qu'Harry avait eu du mal à tout saisir.

« Je… Dans sortir ensembles t'entends se bécoter devant toute l'école ? »

« Entre autres ouais. » Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre. « Harry, je vais être honnête, je pense qu'en sortant ensembles nous courront à notre perte. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Et puis ça ne peut pas être pire qu'aujourd'hui, si ?»

C'était au tour de Draco de regarder le sol en rougissant.

« Draco, nous sommes alors officiellement ensembles depuis bien dix secondes. »

Draco souri et l'embrassa de nouveau. Comme un pacte scellé. Les mains d'Harry passèrent sous sa robe. Sa peau contre la sienne. Lui seul comptait.

Draco gémissait déjà.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il arriva tout sourire à la table des Serpentards et s'écroula à côté de Blaise.

« Alors petit dragon, on rêve lion à ce que je vois ! »

« En aucun cas Blaise, en aucun cas. »

Les regards amoureux qu'Harry et Draco s'échangeaient parvenaient à traverser toute la Grande Salle. Le ciel était tout bleu.

Harry était tout rouge, et encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude. Sa cravate était piètrement nouée, et l'expression béate qu'il affichait complétait à merveille le tableau.

« Balance l'info Draco, tu me stresses ! »

« Je sors avec Harry Potter. »

« Ah. Etonnant comme nouvelle. Je n'ai rien vu venir mon lapin. »

« Vas-y, fous-toi de ma gueule Blaise. La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas le merveilleux Phénix. Aujourd'hui, je suis intouchable. »

« Putain Draco, t'es chiant quand t'es heureux ! »

« Je t'emmerde Blaise. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon…»

Et le bruyant rire de Blaise parvint à réchauffer encore plus son cœur.

Ils avaient gagné la bataille. Il espérait que la guerre était bel et bien terminée.

_ooooooooooooooooo_

**La suite la semaine prochaine !**

Merci de suivre cette histoire et de me laisser vos impressions ! Il ne reste plus que 1 chapitre et un épilogue, ou 2 chapitres, c'est selon.

Courage pour ceux qui sont en bac blanc !

Shika_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry pour ce retard !

Pour ce chapitre, pas de coup d'éclat, pas de Ron qui tombe dans les pommes, pas de nouveau pari… J'aurais aimé pouvoir puiser des idées dans vos reviews mais l'écriture de la fic est déjà terminée.

Je vous laisse donc lire !

**CHAPTER 4**

« Je refuses ! Draco, je te renie! Harry, tu n'auras jamais ma bénédiction! Et toi, Hermione, arrête de glousser bêtement ! »

« Ron, c'est pas si grave, Draco vient seulement de te battre aux échecs pour la quatrième fois consécutive, pas la peine d'en faire un drame… »

« Ta gueule ! Et arrêtez de rire ! Draco, je te provoque de nouveau en duel ! »

« Ron, j'aimerais bien aller faire des cochonneries avec Harry, il se fait tard… De toute façon, je te battrai ! Ce combat est peine perdue pour toi. »

Toute la salle commune des assistait au spectacle. Entre le comportement de Ron et un certain blondinet assis entre les jambes écartées d'Harry, les Gryffondors étaient aux anges.

Surtout pour les observateurs qui voyaient la main d'Harry se déplacer lentement sous le tee-shirt de Draco, titillant ses tétons. Un observateur très observateur aura peut être aussi remarqué la main discrètement posée sur l'entre-jambe d'Harry.

Lorsque Draco se retourna pour embrasser Harry, un gémissement général retenti dans la pièce. Harry souriait, heureux. Il était avec son petit ami et ses deux meilleurs amis qui rigolaient ensembles. Tout était bien.

« Roh, c'est bon, je capitule, allez forniquer ailleurs ! »

Draco sourit sournoisement contre les lèvres de son Roméo, et l'entraina dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une soudaine averse avait pris de cours les étudiants, et le café des « Trois Balais » était plein à craquer. Draco et Harry étaient isolés dans le fond du bar, une bièraubeurre à la main. Le blond semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose.

« Harry, tu as vu Ron depuis hier ? »

« Oh non, j'ai été plongé dans ce foutu devoir de potions toute la matinée, pourquoi ? »

Draco sirota silencieusement sa bièraubeurre quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

« Il n'est plus avec Blaise. »

Harry faillit lâcher son verre tellement la nouvelle le surprenait.

« Blaise et Ron, plus ensembles ! Tu te fous de moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ron a trompé Blaise. »

Harry se leva brutalement. C'était impossible. C'est ce moment là que choisit Dean pour débarquer.

« Hey Dean ! »

« Salut les gars ! Quel temps de merde ! On est en juin quoi ! Ca va, vous ?»

Harry s'était rassis et était trop tétanisé pour dire quoique ce soit. Il aurait voulu avoir des détails mais la présence de Dean l'empêchait de parler avec Draco.

« Oui, oui. Et toi, avec Luna ? »

« Ouais. Ses histoires de Ronflak Cornu me dépassent un peu, elle aimerait partir en Suède une année pour en trouver un… Enfin je n'ai pas l'impression de figurer dans ses plans pour le futur… Elle ne porte plus ses hideuses boucles d'oreilles en radis, c'est déjà ça. J'ai rendez-vous avec elle là, ah bien justement, la voilà. Je vous laisse les gars, à bientôt ! »

Dean se leva rejoindre Luna, laissant ainsi seuls les deux garçons.

« Je pense qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler celui là ! »

« Ouais, Seamus ne lui parle plus, une histoire de Quidditch je crois, j'ai pas tout suivi… Draco, Ron a vraiment trompé Blaise ? »

« J'en ai bien peur. Blaise est dévasté. Il ne sort plus de sa chambre.»

« Mais quand ? Avec qui ? Comment Blaise est-il au courant ? »

De nouveau, Draco marqua une pause avant de reprendre. Il semblait rêveur.

« A priori ça fait longtemps que cela dure. C'est Ron qui lui a tout avoué. Ca ne va pas te faire plaisir, Harry. »

« Putain Draco, avec qui ? »

« Hermione. Cela fait plus de deux semaines. »

Cette fois ci, Harry lâcha réellement son verre, qui s'explosa par terre

« C'est pas possible Draco, c'est pas possible, ils me l'auraient dit. »

« Il a tout dit à Blaise. »

« Draco, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! »

Harry prit ses affaires et parti en courant. Draco finit rapidement son verre et lui couru après.

« Harry ! »

« Draco, tu mens ! »

Le brun courrait à moitié, sous la pluie, et ses yeux rougis semblaient emplis de rage. Draco le rattrapa, le prit par les hanches et ils se mirent à l'abri.

Harry sanglotait et Draco tentait de le réconforter.

« Draco, ils me l'auraient dit. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis ! Deux semaines putain ! Et ils ne m'ont rien dit ! Dis moi que tu mens Draco, rassure moi, c'est pas possible… »

Il se contentait de le serrer fort contre lui, qu'aurait-il pu lui répondre ? Petit à petit, Harry se calmait.

« Aller, viens Harry. On rentre. La pluie s'est calmée. »

Ils ne parlèrent pas du trajet, Draco se contentait de serrer fort Harry contre lui. Arrivé au château, Harry se dirigea directement vers sa salle commune.

« Ah Harry, t'es enfin là, t'as commencé le truc de potion ? »

En guise de réponse, Ron reçu seulement un regard noir, et Harry se pressa vers son dortoir.

« Harry ! »

Ron lui couru après dans les escaliers, Harry se mit dans son lit et ferma les rideaux qui l'entourait.

« Putain Harry, qu'est-ce qui ce passe encore ? Je ne te reconnais plus ! »

« C'est réciproque Ron. Je crois bien qu'avant, on se disait tout. »

« De quoi tu parles Harry ! On ne se voit presque plus, tu es toujours fourré avec Draco, et quand tu es avec nous, tu ne penses qu'à lui ! »

« Oh, désolé d'être heureux Ron, franchement ! »

« Et ouvre ces rideaux, j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur. »

Il les ouvrit, et s'assit sur le matelas, en face de Ron.

« Ron, tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

« De quoi tu parles, Harry ? »

« Tu sais, Blaise. Fais pas le mec qui ne comprends pas. »

« Je… Merde, Harry, je comptais t'en parler, mais tu bosses depuis hier, on s'est à peine vu… »

« Et pour Hermione ? Tu comptais m'en parler quand ? »

« Ah. T'es aussi au courant pour ça. J'ai merdé Harry. On a merdé. »

« Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? »

Ron fixait le sol d'un air désemparé. Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte.

« J'avais peur que tu en parle à Draco. A Blaise. »

« Ron, on se connaît depuis sept ans. Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ? Merde quoi ! Et pourquoi t'as trompé Blaise ? Pourquoi tu ne lui en a pas parlé ?»

«J'avais peur de le perdre. Avec Hermione, ça c'est fait, j'avais trop bu, et je ne pensais pas que ça continuerait. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à moi. C'est… disons qu'elle a été mon premier amour, et que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment oublié. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire non. Mais je suis amoureux de Blaise. Je ne veux pas le perdre. »

« Pauvre petit Ron. T'as pensé à Blaise ? A Hermione ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est toi qui es à plaindre ? Blaise ne sort plus de sa chambre ! Et toi tu t'éclates à baiser ta meilleure amie ! Ron, tu avais raison pour une seule chose, on ne se comprend définitivement plus. »

Harry se leva brutalement et sorti en claquant la porte et en dévalant les marches.

« Harry ! C'est pas facile pour moi ! C'est facile pour personne… »

Mais Harry était déjà loin. Il courrait le long des couloirs, conscient qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se trouver là. Mais il avait besoin de Draco, tout de suite.

« Qui est là ? Ah, c'est toi Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Normalement, je devrais t'enlever des points… »

« Mais Hermione la préfète parfaite n'est pas en train de coucher avec le petit ami d'un autre ? Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Harry. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« De ma meilleure ami et de mon meilleur ami qui me cachent des choses, je crois. »

« Putain. C'était évident que tu allais être au courant un moment ou un autre. Harry, je comprends que tu soies énervé, mais essaies de nous comprendre. On ne pouvait pas t'en parler tant que Blaise n'était pas au courant. Et Ron n'arrivait pas à le dire à Blaise. Il est encore amoureux de lui, tu sais. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ensembles ? »

« Je suis toujours amoureuse de Ron.»

« Et alors ? Si il aime Blaise ! »

« Harry, tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Blaise est un homme ! Ron a peur! Comment le présenter à sa famille ? N'aura-t-il jamais d'enfants ? Comment supporter le regard des gens ?»

« Hermione, je ne te reconnais plus. Tu te rends compte que tu sers en quelque sorte de bouche-trou ? Que tu ruine le couple qu'il formait avec Blaise ?»

« Harry, c'est pas facile pour moi non plus… Je suis amoureuse de lui, et capable d'accepter tout ce qu'il peut me donner. Ne serait-ce que ce vulgaire rôle de bouche-trou. »

« Vous dites tous la même chose, vous faites vraiment chier ! »

« C'est quoi ce bordel, putain ?! »

C'est Blaise qui venait de crier. Il sortait de la salle commune des Serpentards, en pyjama.

« Hermione. Ravi de te voir. Si tu pouvais fermer ton caquet, ça m'arrangerait, il y en a qui aimeraient bien dormir, ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Harry ? »

« Je viens voir Draco. Je te suis. »

Ils pénétrèrent la salle commune, sans un regard en arrière, laissant Hermione seule au beau milieu du couloir.

« Tu sais où est Draco ? »

« Dans le fauteuil, là bas. Il s'est endormi. Un petit whisky pur feu ? »

« Volontiers. Quelle soirée de merde… »

« Tu l'as dit. Je suis amoureux d'un mec qui m'aime mais qui me trompe avec une fille et me largue. »

« Je suis son meilleur ami et elle est ma meilleure amie mais ils ne m'ont rien dit. »

« Je propose que nous levions nos verres à Ron et Hermione, la meilleure farce de l'année ! »

Il trinquèrent et se resservirent. Chacun d'eux était plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'aurait pas su dire s'il était là depuis quelques minutes ou depuis quelques heures lorsque Draco arriva.

« Viens Harry, on va se coucher. »

Harry attendait ce moment depuis le début de la soirée. Ces yeux orages le détaillant. Il suivit Draco dans son dortoir. Ils se déshabillèrent et s'installèrent dans le lit de Draco, prenant soin de faire le sortilège de silence.

Draco prit Harry dans ses bras, et l'embrassa.

« Ca va, Harry ? »

« Je crois que oui. Depuis que je suis avec toi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, se serrant l'un contre l'autre à en mourir. Plus rien n'existait, plus rien ne comptait. Tant que Draco restait à ses côtés.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Harry,_

_Vas-tu m'ignorer encore longtemps ? On a besoin de parler. S'il te plait, revient dormir à Gryffondor. Lâches ton Draco, je ne te demande qu'une soirée._

_Ron._

Lorsque Harry entra dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor, tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'y avait pas mit les pieds. Il ne mangeait même plus à leur table.

Il repéra Ron, assis dans un canapé à l'écart des autres. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Merci vieux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Juste pour être là. Je ne suis plus avec Hermione. Je veux revenir avec Blaise. Je n'ai plus peur. Je le présenterai à mes parents, je l'aimerai plus que tout si il m'accordait une chance. Mais il est trop tard. Guide moi Harry, je suis perdu. »

« Tu as dit quoi exactement à Blaise ? A propos de tout cela ? »

« Que je l'aimais mais que le fait qu'il était un homme me gênait. Qu'Hermione avait été là pour me consoler au bon moment. Tu sais Harry, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Hermione m'a donné l'illusion de pouvoir me faire tout oublier. Je croyais pouvoir oublier Blaise et l'aimer, elle, de nouveau. Pouvoir considérer Blaise comme un écart de jeunesse. Mais il est toujours là, quelque part. Il me manque. Maintenant, je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière. »

« Ron, tente ta chance. Vas lui parler tout de suite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Pour lui dire quoi ? »

« Ce que tu viens de me dire. »

« Harry, je l'ai trompé. Tu crois que je peux revenir, comme une fleur, et qu'il va tout me pardonner ? »

« Tente, Ron. Dis lui tout, et donne lui du temps pour réfléchir. »

Ron sortit de la Salle Commune et Harry alla se coucher. Il discuta un peu avec Neville avant de s'endormir dans ses propres draps. Il avait oublié combien ces choses si simples comptaient pour lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry s'installa à côté de Ron dans la Grande Salle.

« Alors, comment ça c'est passé hier soir ? J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas rentré dormir. »

Le brun était plongé dans un bol de céréale, et semblait ne pas avoir aussi bien dormi depuis des années.

« Harry, tu m'as bien regardé ? »

« Quoi ? Putain, il n'y est pas allé de main morte ! »

« Il a un crochet droit très impressionnant, je dois l'avouer. »

« Comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Il est trop tôt pour que je te raconte les détails. En gros, je lui ai tout dit, il m'a insulté et frappé, puis on a couché ensembles, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait mais que tout cela voulait rien dire. »

« Putain. Compliqué le Blaise. Passe moi un croissant s'il te plaît. »

Draco vînt s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

« Alors comme ça on revient manger avec les Gryffondors et on ne dit plus bonjour à tonton Draco ? » Puis, chuchotant à son oreille. « Amour, tu m'as affreusement manqué hier soir »

Il ponctua sa phrase de légers baisers dans son cou.

« Draco, arrête, tout le monde nous observe. »

« Rien à foutre. Je te baiserai sur place si ces bancs étaient un peu plus larges. »

« Il peuvent le devenir en un simple coup de baguette, tu sais. »

« Ne me chauffe pas, lâche. Ou amènes moi dans ta chambre. »

« Alors suis moi mon beau. Direction le septième ciel.»

Sous les regards endormis de tout Poudlard, Harry prit la main de Draco, et quitta la Grande Salle.

_Bientôt la fin…_

So, verdict ?

La réaction de Ron vous convient-elle ^^ ?

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite et fin !

(Voire un peu avant…).

Shika_


	5. Chapter 5Epilogue

Eh bien voilà, avec du retard, le dernier chapitre, voire l'épilogue de cette courte histoire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'histoire.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des mots d'encouragement !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles fics.

Shika.

**Chapitre Ultime/Epilogue.**

« T'imagines Harry, notre dernière semaine à Poudlard. C'est fou, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie ici. »

Harry, Draco, Hermione et Terry Boot étaient installés dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Hermione lisait et les autres rêvassaient.

« Hermione, la semaine des ASPIC est enfin finie, comment fais-tu pour avoir encore le courage de lire ne serait-ce qu'une ligne de cet énorme truc? »

« Ce bouquin m'intéresse beaucoup, c'est tout. Tout le monde ne se force pas à lire, Harry ! »

« Quelqu'un sait où sont Blaise et Ron ?»

« Ou ils se battent, ou ils couchent ensembles, au choix. »

Harry et Draco éclatèrent d'un rire gras, et Hermione pris une mine affligée.

« Harry, voyons. Il faut toujours que tu exagères ! Tiens, tu m'accompagnerais faire un tour aux cuisines au lieu de dire des âneries ? Je n'ai pas mangé. »

« Okay. A tout de suite, Draco. »

Ils prirent le chemin des cuisines. Hermione était rayonnante, cela faisait deux bonnes semaines que Harry ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec Ron, en fait.

« T'as bonne mine Hermione. Ca me fait plaisir. »

« Oh, oui, les examens sont enfin finis ! »

« Tu les as réussis ? »

« Je penses, oui. Terry m'a beaucoup aidé. Il est très intelligent, tu sais. Le choixpeau ne l'a pas mit à Serdaigle pour rien. Cet après-midi, on va voler un peu !»

« Hermione, t'as toujours détesté les balais ! »

« Terry m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait à me sentir bien ! Il est tellement adorable… »

« C'est le grand amour à ce que je vois. »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis bien. Voir Ron et Blaise ensemble ne m'atteint presque plus. Terry est vraiment génial… »

« Je suis contente pour toi. Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas à venir à la mer avec nous? Il a l'air sympa. »

« Ca risque de faire des histoires, non ? »

« On aura qu'à proposer. Ce serait bien. »

Ils arrivaient aux cuisines. Dobby se précipita sur Harry.

« Harry Potter, j'ai cru que je ne vous verrais jamais plus ! Tenez, prenez ce plateau ! Prenez ce que vous voulez !»

Tout en disant cela, Dobby leur tendait un plateau grand de deux fois sa taille.

« Viens me voir quand tu veux Dobby. Après tout, tu es un elfe libre désormais ! Merci beaucoup pour le repas!»

Ils retournèrent manger au soleil. Blaise et Ron les avaient rejoint. Ils ne cessaient de se vanner en s'envoyant des regards aguicheurs.

Officiellement, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas remis ensembles. Blaise disait tenir à sa fierté. Mais leur regard en disait beaucoup sur leur relation, et personne n'était dupe.

Hermione avait arrêté de lire, elle était allongée à côté de Terry et sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Elle souriait.

Harry lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Ca dirait à Terry de partir avec nous ? »

« Je pense qu'il en serait ravi ! »

Il continua à voix haute :

« Alors, on part tous les six à la mer ? »

« Tu viens avec nous, Terry ? »

« Eh bien, si ça ne vous pose pas de… »

« Bien sûr que non ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! »

Ils replongèrent chacun dans leurs activités, c'est à dire rêvasser.

« Les gars, dans une semaine on est tous ensembles à la plage à se dorer la pilule et à se bourrer la gueule. Elle est pas parfaite la vie ? »

Ils répondirent tous d'un murmure approbateur, ils étaient tous déjà loin des cours et de Poudlard. Ron chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Blaise et ils partirent tous les deux en direction des bâtiments.

« On se demande où ils vont. »Dit Draco d'un ton railleur.

« On pourrait rentrer nous aussi, Terry. Je commence à avoir chaud. »

« Cette chaleur est vraiment écrasante. Allons-y. »

Une fois partis, Draco gromela :

«Eux aussi on se demande où ils vont ! Elle avait peut être chaud mais elle était en pull ! Je pense que nous, nous allons rester ici Harry. »

« Pour une fois que tu ne penses pas qu'à baiser, Draco. »

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça, Harry. »

Draco s'allongea sur Harry, le sourire en coin et le regard charmeur. Il résista un instant, puis se mit à l'embrasser. Draco chuchota à l'oreille d'Harry :

« Harry, je veux te prendre, maintenant, sur l'herbe. »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça, hein ! »

Draco commençait à se frotter langoureusement à Harry.

« Attends, Draco, tu n'es pas sérieux là ? La moitié de Poudlard nous observe ! Je crois même apercevoir Rogue… »

« Petit joueur. Sors ta cape. »

Harry roula des yeux mais sortit tout de même sa cape d'invisibilité, les recouvrit et chuchota un sort de silence. Il déshabilla Draco, Draco le déshabilla.

« Il va falloir faire attention Draco. Ma cape n'est pas si grande. »

« Tant mieux. »

Harry était allongé, les jambes repliées. Drac était assis entre ses jambes, en face de lui. Ses mains caressant ses fesses.

« Je crois que ton pied dépasse amour. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Harry, je pense que je vais te pénétrer tout de suite. Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, mon sexe est on ne peut plus tendu. »

« Vas-y Draco. Je veux jouir, tout de suite. »

Draco enfonça rapidement deux, puis trois doigts dans Harry. Ses yeux amusés ne quittaient pas ceux d'Harry. Ils allaient faire l'amour au beau milieu du parc de Poudlard, mais rien d'autre ne comptait qu'eux deux.

« Putain, petit con, je t'aime tellement. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Harry. »

Draco se baissa pour embrasser Harry sur les lèvres.

Et, en un mouvement, il le pénétra.

**FIN**


End file.
